Beatrice Rose Beckett
Birth Beatrice Rose Beckett was born on the 5th of November, 1992. Because of the near-complete isolation of the Baine Manor, when Victoria Baine's water broke at around 36 weeks there wasn't much more to be done but to wait & hope for the best for both mother & child. Several excruciating hours of labour later, Beatrice arrived without a single noise or movement; causing the obvious assumption that she was stillborn. It was only after James Beckett's visit to the manor that the truth soon came to light. The resulting battle than ensued after Milo Baine discovered James with the newborn in her nursery ended in James making his exit from the manor shortly after he had arrived; the bang of the door rattling the building as he left. Mere moments passed before a second, shriller sound echoed throughout the manor -- the gurgly cry of a newborn baby. Early Childhood Following Bea's birth, it came as quite a surprise that she still seemed to meet milestones at a relatively normal pace despite being a month premature and especially with her complete silence & lack of movement when she was born. It wasn't until they began to realise she barely cried at all that there could be more to Bea than just her being a well-behaved baby. Late Childhood-Teen Years This is her late childhood to teen years. Early Adulthood This is her early adulthood years. Late Adulthood This is her late adulthood years. Appearance This is her appearance. Personality and Behaviour This is her personality and behaviour. Relationships * Liam Lancelin Farcroft (Partner - Lea) * Ruby Delilah Farcroft (Best Friend - Rea) Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Bea: * All That I Am Living For - Evanescence - The Open Door * Already Home - Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome to the Masquerade * Better Days - Hedley - Better Days * Broken Home - Ages Apart - S.T.A.T.I.C. * Careless - Theory Of A Deadman - The Truth Is... * Civil War - Ages Apart - S.T.A.T.I.C. * Civil War - Andy Grammer - The Good Parts * Come Away To The Water - Maroon 5, Rozzi Crane - The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 And Beyond * Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self - P!nk - I'm Not Dead * Crusader (Are We There Yet) - Black Gryph0n, Baasik - Immortal * Death Defying Acts - Angus & Julia Stone - Angus & Julia Stone * Disturbia (Rihanna cover) - The Cab - Punk Goes Pop Volume Two * The Dream - The Birthday Massacre - Violet * Fickle Game - Amber Run - Fickle Game * Freak Out - Avril Lavigne - Under My Skin/Let Go * Free- Broods - Free * Hold On - Kansas - Audio-Visions * I Am Machine - Three Days Grace - Human * In Transit - Mark Hoppus, Pete Wentz - Almost Alice * Little Pistol - Mother Mother - The Sticks * Love Will Come to You - Poets of the Fall - Jealous Gods * Mountain Sound - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal * Old Scars/Future Hearts - All Time Low - Future Hearts * Point of No Return - Starset - Transmissions * repercussions - Bea Miller - chapter three: yellow * Runaway - P!nk - I'm Not Dead * Savior - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie * Scream - Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome to the Masquerade * Setting Suns - Passenger - The Boy Who Cried Wolf * Sleep - Poets of the Fall - Signs of Life * Suicide - The Raveonettes - In And Out Of Control * Trade Yourself In - Shinedown - Us And Them * Under The Water - The Pretty Reckless - Hit Me Like A Man * What Do You Do? - Papa Roach - The Paramour Sessions